


Lord Protector

by delilahdraken



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilahdraken/pseuds/delilahdraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How'd you bleed when there is no flesh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Protector

How'd you bleed when there is no flesh  
How'd you feel the pain  
How'd you stay on the way  
And don't lose tears

How'd you follow a lost cause  
How'd you cry in anger  
How'd you hate his face  
And mourn his death

How'd you smile in fear  
How'd you burn with humility  
How'd you care for a past long gone  
And still don't remember

How'd you betray a world  
How'd you hurt a brother  
How'd you hunt for an answer  
And never ask the question

You do what you must  
You fight  
You kill

For you are Megatron


End file.
